1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a motion transmission apparatus, and more particularly to a method for controlling back clearance of a motion transmission apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the existing machines employ various toothed elements and electric motor to transmit motion and achieve displacement. The toothed elements includes toothed bar, worm wheel, and screw, etc.
The motion transmission is mainly achieved by the teeth-to-teeth engagement between the electric motor and the various toothed elements. However, there is always back clearance between the electric motor and the toothed elements due to the factors of manufacturing tolerance and abrasion, and the back clearance will cause collision between teeth at the time the electric motor starts, runs or stops, which consequently causes vibration, noise and even damage.
However, an appropriate amount of back clearance can reduce transmission loss, and extend the service life of the electric motor and the toothed elements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.